


身后事

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 半藏仍然是个普通人，而源氏已经不是，他们需要准备一些事了。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	身后事

1.

“我很抱歉，源，我和他恐怕不能再坚持更久了。”当一个医生对你露出如此愧疚的表情，源氏大概就知道事情已成定局了，更何况博士是他的朋友，他本身已经够难过了，不应该再牵连更多人。

“你知道我怎么想，齐格勒博士，”忍者歪了歪头，“我们……大概早就做好准备了，请不要为我们难过，博士，他说这是非常普通的事，没什么好大惊小怪的。”

齐格勒扬起眉毛，“你倒是……比我想象得要能接受。”

“我已经算是死过一回了，”源氏边悄声推开病房的门，往门缝里看了一眼，“其实并没有什么特别痛苦的……他能这样走过一生平安离去，我已经没什么好奢求的了。”

她侧过脸，监测站高层用了大块的防弹落地窗，夜幕上圆月正好，落在忍者冷冰冰的金属上泛起的光泽比往常要柔和地多。

“即便如此，”她叹了一口气，“我仍然对此感到遗憾，所以别逞强，大男孩，”齐格勒凝视着忍者身上黯淡的幽光，“我知道你最脆弱的时候是什么样的，如果你需要，你的朋友都在这。”她拢了拢发白的头发，作为一个干练的医生，依旧别得整整齐齐。

源氏低低的语调里流露出一点笑意，又好像觉得不大合时宜很快收敛了下去，“即便抛却此身，博士，我也不算年轻了。”

“你想要探视他吗？我可以给你开陪护证明。”

他凝视着门缝里他逐渐衰弱老去的世界，坚硬的金属隔绝了所有表情，“还是……不了，”源氏合上门，转身朝电梯出口走去，“你说的对……”

“我现在是在逞强，这样对我们都没好处。”

2.

“在你的国家，”头发乱糟糟的甜心上蹿下跳地终于赶上了忍者腾跃的步伐，于是他们一起蹲在钟楼上看着夜幕下酣睡的城市，“会带走你哥哥的也是死神吗？不是拿霰弹的那个。”

最近他的朋友们都过于小心翼翼了，他是说，还活着的那些朋友和战友，总是刻意地去避免在他面前提起这些话题，但奥克斯顿不同，她总是这么懵懵憧憧的，或者说，她总是这么善于安慰人。

“唔，”源氏说，“我们通常不尊称这位神明为‘死神’，是的他也不拿霰弹枪，含蓄的传统并不推崇过于直白的情感，老人和前辈们不喜欢这样。”

“传闻琼琼杵尊接管八千戈神的国土后，八千戈神便承命掌管幽冥之事。”

莉娜迷迷糊糊地看了他一会儿，费劲地理解那些对她来说太过拗口的音节，“嗯……嗯……我听不大懂，但是感觉会很温柔。”

“这位神明，”源氏一边应付精力无穷的姑娘一边听雅典娜对目标区域的扫描报告，站在时间之外的她是和他一样少数仍旧没有变化的人，至少外表是，“也曾遭受过兄弟的迫害，后来他击败了他的兄弟，得到了自己的领地。”

“噢！”莉娜学着忍者弯腰俯身，他们像两只小豹子匍匐在阴影里，“那可真勇敢！”

后来呢？

“后来……”源氏想着兄长过去自己都话说不清楚的时候，学着大人给摇篮里的自己磕磕绊绊地念《古记事》，他的记性其实一般般，但明明不该记事的年纪，却清晰地记得，“后面的字他不认识，就没念下去了，我也不知道。”

“你哥哥？”

“嗯。”

奥克斯顿不说话了，他们一起在静谧的夜里沉默下去，风把她本来就乱蓬蓬的头发吹得乱糟糟的，好几次忍者的发带被卷到她后颈上，莉娜觉得有点痒痒的，让她想掉眼泪。

“源，”她摘下眼罩悄悄擦了擦眼角，她的朋友一动不动地假装没看到，“我想我的家人了。”

“他们一直在这里，”源氏安慰着探过一只胳膊轻轻拍了拍她的手背，“你的所爱从来不会远离你。”

于是她终于忍不住问了出来，她知道她的朋友一直很温柔，不会责怪她的好奇心和怜悯，莉娜对此感到愧疚，却又忍不住寻求一点安慰和保护。

“那你呢，”她的眼睛被水雾沾染得亮晶晶的，“那你的……呢？”

源氏站起来，雅典娜已经将数据直接传给了他的系统库，得开始行动了。

“五十年了，莉娜，”忍者估量了一下到对面天台的距离，即使这是十八层楼，他轻轻动了动小腿，预热完毕的机械神经已经准备就绪，“我们看着彼此五十年了。”

“已经足够了。”

幽绿的光芒像转瞬即逝的闪电，源氏已经消失在奥克斯顿的眼前。

“哎！哎！”莉娜跳了起来，她胸前的装置和她一起急得嗡嗡作响，“等等我！”

3.

“你知道吗？”半藏瞪着他，“我倒是很想叫你陪葬来着，你这个向来忘恩负义的傻瓜。”

“就是迟了一段日子，哥哥，”源氏不以为然地把花插到花瓶里，并学着回忆里母亲的样子，把高低枝，红绿萼一一摆放地颇有生趣，“我也有工作要忙啊，何况你现在精神还不错。”

“你要是真想叫我同行，那我们就一起去拜见父亲大人好了。”

“哼，”他的长兄几乎是从鼻子里喷出这句不屑的话，“我可不敢带你去。”

“我们不过都是家族之耻罢了。”

源氏摆弄花瓶的动作停了下来，他似乎想说什么，但是看到病床边另一头各种繁复的仪器，它们庞大地就像蛰伏的怪兽，而他衰老的兄长躺在虎视眈眈的目光之中。

于是他什么也没说，只是把窗户关小了一点。

“博士说你现在不要吹风，”他随意地顺着窗外往下看了一眼，人烟稀少的海边大道上只有稀稀落落的运输车驶过，向他所不知道的地方开去，“怎么，无聊的话要不要我给你讲睡前故事？”

“哦，”半藏说，“快滚出去，小混账。”

4.

莉娜靠近他，执拗而坚持地把他攥地死死的手指一一掰开，其实她没法和尖锐的机械动力对抗的，但是源氏还是顺从地松开了手，他不能伤到她。

“会好的，”她难得用一种命令般的语气对他说，看起来就像曾经对温斯顿的体检报告板着脸的齐格勒，“一定会好的，安吉拉还有温斯顿他们是最最最最优秀的医生和科学家。”

源氏头一次开始愤怒地痛恨自己异于常人的敏锐神经系统，它们是如此残酷，让他不得不面对急救室里每一次尖锐的机器警告，又是如此懦弱无能，他听不见半藏的心跳和呼吸。

一点点，他向竜神低头恳求，给我一点点声音就好。

但他不能对奥克斯顿流露出来。

忍者点点头。

“我知道。”

他们沉默地握住彼此，像某种脆弱而孤独的依靠，静静地站在明亮到感觉刺眼的走廊无助地等待着。

5.

“他想要见见你。”

“嗯。”

齐格勒觉得感觉很奇怪，她已经送走过很多曾经的同事，但是这一次不知道为什么，她突然不想面对了。

“啊对了。”

她停下来，偏过头看着忍者，“什么？”

源氏摘下了半块面罩，向她深深鞠躬。

“谢谢你。”

6.

他知道迟早会有这么一天，就是比他预想地还是太快了一点，原本他打算送兄长回花村的。

不过现在倒也可以。

他在一边坐下来，“哥哥，”忍者轻轻碰了碰他的手，“我来陪你了。”

“……不，不，”半藏艰难地说出几句含糊不清的话，他大概已经开始分不清事情了，忍者顺从地俯下身靠近兄长，他知道这极有可能是遗言，是他最后漫长人生必须背负的信条。  
“不要……陪我，你…不要死…”源氏偏了偏头，他的兄长大概是误会了他的话，可他的哥哥虽然虚弱却前所未有地认真，模仿着那个重逢的月夜他曾落下的话语，“你还有未竟之事……弟弟…”  
源氏避开繁复的输液管握住半藏的手，就像儿时兄长也曾牵着他在求学的路上。  
“你……从小便是这样，心比谁都要远……”半藏疲惫地阖上完，缓慢地收拢手指回握住胞弟，“曾经岛田这个名字……是你我的枷锁……让你不得随心而行……”  
“我知你心中存有武士之道，而今阻碍你翱翔的最后岛田家束缚便是我……”  
“待我归去，你切勿再度茫然，尽管去伸张你心中的武士之魂。”  
“记住我的话，”半藏的语气突然严厉高昂起来，命令般严苛的语气仿佛仍然是那个万人之上的少主，“你绝不能丢下你的荣耀，倘若我在幽界路上看见你的生魂，万不要想我会原谅你。”  
忍者低下头，琥珀色的眼睛清澈而温顺，“如果这就是您想要的，”他握起半藏的手贴到冰冷的额头上，“如你所愿，长兄。”  
“但你要是自认为是我的枷锁，那就大错特错了，哥哥，”源氏直直地面对半藏越发虚弱的眼睛，“兄长，你确是我所依存的高枝，所停歇的云头。” 

半藏的眼神亮了一下，又黯淡下去，他虚弱地嗫嚅着，声音低到叫人听不清，源氏低下头越发靠近他的兄长，从别处看，兄弟俩正无比亲密地依偎在一起低语，而不是生离死别的最后一刻。

老去的武士看着胞弟依旧明亮的眼睛，靠在他额头上的手下滑到眉眼间，像是在穿过他试图触碰向更辽远的地方，那些旧日的黄昏，永不凋零的晚樱，满月夜，浮动的炉香和雨后枝头啁啾的雀啼。

“那些隔过黑暗的花与水……”

源氏感到触碰着自己眉间的手指松了下去。

7.

“温斯顿博士。”

“呃，源，我很抱歉，你……”

“啊，没事，我想请个假回日本一趟。”

“唔唔好的好的，雅典娜？雅典娜！我让你办的事呢？”

“机票已经订好了，温斯顿，特工。”

“谢谢，雅典娜，不过温斯顿博士，我想……是每年都需要给我一段时间。”

“我们知道的，源氏，尽管去吧。”

“非常感谢。”

8.

“我的父亲大人在这里当值时候，”新来的值夜保安点了笼灯的火，远处壁画下供奉的弓弦隐约发出令人胆寒的冷光，“他说这里供奉的好像是……刀？前辈，什么时候换成弓了？”

“唔，”打着呵欠的老人漫不经心地瞥过一眼发黄的字画，“不知道，反正就……哪一天突然那残刀就不见了， 上头说别管这个，还有更稀奇的，你知道不？”

“什么？”

老人突然来了兴致，神神秘秘地凑到保安身边压低声音，“换了弓箭，每年都还如同往日……传闻年年都有鬼影前来祭拜，神不知鬼不觉，没人见过，但破晓时前来打扫的下人都能捡到余香和炉灰，你说怕不是鬼灵敬这竜神？”

年轻人被神神叨叨阴森森的语调吓了一跳，“您可别吓我……”

“啊，没多大事，”老人一脸稀松平常地摆摆手，“说是传闻也就这样，你看前年就没闹腾了。”

“前年？”

“是啊，”他眯着昏花的眼睛瞅了瞅大门外浮动着樱花的满月，“去年也没有鬼影来祭拜了，八成就只是传言吧，我看今年大家都可以睡个好觉。”


End file.
